


Intuition

by Ela



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Estamos en el Jeffersonian. Y lo único que ha provocado esa explosión a escala de una bomba atómica -o lo que diablos sea- es un suspiro exasperado de la responsable al cargo." (Marco temporal de la cuarta temporada.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Perteneciente al meme '10 ideas, 10 drabbles' en respuesta a la petición de dryadeh, que pidió un Cam/Hodgins (como fuese, porque no es que abunden precisamente).

En cualquier otro sitio, en un lugar de trabajo ordenado y respetable cualquiera, aquel estallido hubiese perturbado la tranquilidad de los trabajadores. Las alarmas, su sonido estridente reverberando en cada esquina del laboratorio, habrían ocasionado un pequeño caos, huidas en masa, una catástrofe organizativa y un buen puñado de gritos y amenazas de despido.

Pero estamos en el Jeffersonian. Y lo único que ha provocado esa explosión a escala de una bomba atómica -o lo que diablos sea- es un suspiro exasperado de la responsable al cargo.

Cam se levanta de su mesa y arrastra los pies hacia la raíz del origen, con menos resolución de la que es habitual en ella. No porque esté demasiado cansada como para ejercer de jefa a esas alturas del día, o porque sepa que ese desbarajuste le supondrá un rato extra de papeleo administrativo que no tenía planeado.

Sus razones son otras.

Sus razones llevan una bata azul y se tambalean entre una densa nube de humo blanquecino, quitándose las gafas protectoras y observando con fijeza algún punto indeterminado de su destrozado material de trabajo.

Sus razones levantan la vista con rapidez cuando carraspea desde la entrada y le miran con una inocencia que no puede ser más fingida –ni más efectiva-.

\- Esto no es lo que parece.

\- Ya – asiente Cam, cruzando los brazos y avanzando con lentitud – Así que éste no es alguno de sus experimentos fallidos que yo no he aprobado en ningún momento, ¿no es así, doctor Hodgins?

Se siente segura de esa forma, interponiendo la barrera de la profesionalidad –de una estricta relación jefa-empleado– entre ambos. Pidiendo explicaciones, llamándole doctor, controlando con cuidado cada inflexión de su voz.

\- En realidad - explica Jack, rodeando la mesa hasta situarse justo enfrente de ella, la superficie ligeramente chamuscada entre ambos, mirándola con una media sonrisa retadora -, tenía ganas de verte y no recordaba tu teléfono.

Cam se siente enfurecer por momentos. Porque él no debería hablarle así, a una superior directa que le pide explicaciones, como si fuese una colega más, una cómplice de aquel estropicio. Porque siente como le tiemblan un poco las rodillas, y ésa no es la actitud que se espera de ella.

\- Espero que no esté olvidando con quién está hablando – contesta Cam en un tono que le sale cortante como el filo de un cuchillo – Y que se esté dando cuenta de las consecuencias que puede tener esto en su expediente.

Jack retrocede físicamente ante la sequedad de su tono, ante su mirada. Es consciente de que ha traspasado en su inocente flirteo alguna barrera desconocida y fundamental para Cam, y se siente tan abochornado que, por primera vez, tiene que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para mirarla a la cara.

\- Doctora Saroyan – trata de disculparse, retomando el trato formal entre ambos -, lamento…

Cam no le deja acabar. No tiene ganas de escuchar disculpas ni explicaciones, ni tiene ganas de erigirse como jefa y sancionar de alguna manera el comportamiento de Jack. Lo único de lo que tiene ganas es de largarse de allí, con sus sentimientos contradictorios y su mala interpretación de autoridad.

\- Arregla este desastre.

El hombre la ve salir, caminando con rapidez, sus tacones repiqueteando con fuerza sobre el suelo del laboratorio, y se siente un poco miserable.

Miserable y confuso, porque cada día la entiende menos.

* * *

Cam recoge sus cosas, organizando los papeles encima del escritorio y depositando su bolso en la silla, sin dejar de pensar que, probablemente, haya sido demasiada dura con Hodgins.

Es cierto que él había realizado un experimento sin su autorización –que, para variar, había acabado mal-, pero no se merecía la dureza con la que le había tratado, y menos cuando ésta era una consecuencia directa de sus propios dilemas internos.

No podía evitarlo, odiaba esa forma natural, despreocupada, en la que le hablaba, casi coqueteando, a caballo entre una broma amistosa y algo que podía interpretar como ella quisiese. Lo odiaba, porque sabía que Jack era así con todo el mundo, que no podía evitarlo, pero había sido precisamente una situación así la que la había llevado a su relación con Booth; una relación que, por mucho que ambos intentasen fingir que no había sido nada importante, sí lo había sido. Importante, complicada y, sobre todo, dolorosa, porque ninguno de los dos supo llevar el tema con la suficiente madurez.

Y Cam ha decidido que ha llegado el momento de ser verdaderamente madura.

Ahora es madre y, como tal, tiene que predicar con el ejemplo que quiera inculcar sobre Michelle. Comportarse como le gustaría que ella se comportase en un futuro. Ser consecuente con sus actos y meditar con cuidado los pasos a dar, antes de arrojarse sin pensar a lo que sea que el mundo le ponga delante, sea esto un trabajo, una relación o lo que sea.

Y por eso odia la forma en la que Hodgins la trata, le habla. Porque en otras circunstancias, ella contestaría a sus insinuaciones, se sentiría libre para entablar con el una relación más allá de lo profesional –una relación que una parte de ella está deseando tener-, pero hay demasiados factores en contra: su cansancio de relaciones poco claras que no llevan a ninguna parte, ese vinculo –cada día más disuelto, pero que permanece- entre Hodgins y Ángela, el hecho de que ambos sean compañeros de trabajo.

La mujer suspira, terminando de recoger y cerrando el bolso.

Un suave sonido le hace levantar la cabeza. Al otro lado de la puerta acristalada, Jack gira el pomo, entrando en el despacho, cerrando tras de sí.

_ Perfecto _ .

\- Cam, yo… - Jack lleva en la mano su chaqueta, listo para marcharse a casa, pero a pesar de ser tan tarde, necesitaba hablar con ella – Quería disculparme por lo de antes. No por lo del experimento, que sólo ha sido un pequeño error de cálculo…

\- Como siempre – apunta Cam, pero le está sonriendo, y él lo toma como una buena señal.

\- No me he comportado bien. No te he hablado como debía. Lo siento.

\- Bueno, no estaría de más que la próxima vez, _para variar_ , pidas permiso antes de crear una pequeña Chernobyl aquí dentro – le contesta Cam, pero su actitud, la postura de su cuerpo, son mucho más relajadas que las de hace unas horas – En cualquier caso, disculpas aceptadas. Yo también me pasé un poco.

\- Quería preguntarte una cosa – dice Hodgins tras un breve momento de silencio – Sé que eres la jefa y todo eso, pero aquí todos hemos sido siempre más amigos que compañeros de trabajo, incluida tú. ¿Te… pasa algo conmigo? ¿He hecho algo? Aparte de sacarte de quicio, me refiero.

La broma ha aliviado un poco la tensión entre ambos, pero la pregunta sigue estando en el aire, y Cam no sabe qué contestar. Qué puede contestar, qué debe contestar.

\- No… - Cam traga saliva y se recompone – No hay ningún problema, Jack.

Jack alza una ceja, con expresión de no creerse una palabra. Se ha ido acercando a ella poco a poco, y ha sentido más que visto cómo una parte de su inherente serenidad se deshacía. Un gesto, una señal, que ya pensaba que jamás vería, y que al fin ha salido a la superficie.

_ Al fin _ .

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunta de nuevo, acercándose más a ella, que no se aparta, pero se aferra al borde del escritorio.

La mujer necesita cerrar un momento los ojos para reorganizar sus ideas. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, el rostro de Jack está mucho más cerca de lo que ella considera la distancia reglamentaria, pero tampoco sabe –quiere- alejarle.

Duda. Una parte de ella –esa parte que lleva años reforzándose con miedos y fracasos- le dicen que retroceda, que vuelva a un lugar seguro. Pero otra parte –la _auténtica_ Cam- le dice que, quien no arriesga, no gana.

Toma aire.

\- De hecho, llevo un tiempo preguntándome qué ocurriría si hiciese esto.

En un movimiento elástico, avanza y rodea con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, atrayéndole con fuerza y juntando sus labios con los de él.

Es un beso explosivo. Uno que hace hormiguear sus labios ante el contacto, que les obliga a abrir la boca, zambulléndose el uno en el otro, acercando sus cuerpos inconscientemente, intentando expresar con las manos lo que con besos se siente incompleto.

Se besan –se devoran, el uno al otro- durante lo que podría ser toda la noche, toda una vida, y apenas son conscientes de nada excepto del cuerpo del otro hasta que comienzan a quedarse sin aire.

Se separan cuando sus pulmones arden por la necesidad de oxígeno, y apoyan su frente en la del otro, respirando con dificultad, negándose a soltarse.

Finalmente, Cam alza un poco la mirada, mirando a Jack a los ojos. En ellos puede leer una marea de sentimientos –deseo, alegría, paz-, todos ellos positivos, como aquel que por fin encuentra el tesoro que llevaba tiempo buscando. Si él puede leer en sus ojos como ella está haciendo, sabe que sólo reflejarán dos cosas: miedo y esperanza.

Y Hodgins, el rey del laboratorio, descifra su mirada como una fórmula química.

Su única respuesta es acariciar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, enredando la mano en el pelo de Cam.

\- Así que – concluye Cam, quitándole hierro al asunto –, ¿somos el nuevo rollito de la oficina?

\- ¿Rollito? – pregunta Jack con una media sonrisa, la preferida de Cam – Ya sabes que soy un hombre comprometido.

\- ¿Comprometido? – pregunta a su vez la mujer con una sonrisa, rozando su cuello con los labios - ¿No es un poco pronto para hablar de qué perro compraremos?

Hodgins cierra los ojos ante el contacto y la sonrisa se imprime en su voz.

\- Tal vez. Podemos hablarlo mañana en la cena, si quieres.

La toma por los hombros y se acerca para besarla de nuevo, retándose a deshacer todas las posibles reticencias de la mujer, perdiéndose entre sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, mirándola anhelante.

Aunque antes añade:

\- En realidad, me gustan más los gatos.


End file.
